


Come With Me

by HEXXUS



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEXXUS/pseuds/HEXXUS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never meant to say it, to just keep that little wish that he’s been denying himself to feel a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Niveously](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niveously/gifts).



”Come with me.”

Those were the exact words Warg never thought he’d ever let himself utter for the other man to hear. He shifts uncomfortably where he stands; poking with the front of his boot at a lonely rock on the pavement, fiddling with the insides of his leather jackets pockets, deliberately avoiding to look up with his gray eyes from the ground as he curses himself for even letting himself speak. 

He never meant to say it, to just keep that little wish that he’s been denying himself to feel a secret. But the words slipped from his lips, like water that’s been filling up the inside of his mouth for too long and needs to be spit out before he chokes on it. They’re out in the open now, a reality, and Warg has never felt the need to turn around and run away so strongly before.

Waiting for Vincent’s response feels like forever, like time decided it’s a great idea to slow down all of a sudden just to piss him off. He struggles to keep his breathing steady and he can feel his heart beating harder and more sure behind his ribcage. His skin tingles with anticipation that feels more like bugs that are eating their way straight through him and the feeling of standing there totally exposed and naked makes him want to gag.

Eventually, Vincent speaks, ”Okay,” and Warg isn’t sure he heard correctly, so he looks up at the slightly taller man with question in his eyes. Vincent cracks a smile at this, punching the very air out of Warg’s lungs and making his knees feel weak. ”I said okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry for a short original piece, but I finished this just a day ago and I sorta like it so yeah. This is kinda supposed to be a scene out of a rp, just fyi. Problem is; I'm not entirely sure if I'm done with this yet so I might reupload it later if I decide to continue writing. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Vincent belongs to Niveously.


End file.
